


Погасшее солнце Флориды

by SchoenerunddickerKerl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is a Professor, Erik has Issues, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Genetics, M/M, Mutant Powers, Top Charles, me trying into science
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoenerunddickerKerl/pseuds/SchoenerunddickerKerl
Summary: С каждым годом мутанты все больше теряют свою силу. Эрик Леншерр - один из них. В погоне за лекарством Эрик пересекает Атлантический океан. Ведь там, в Америке, живет единственный человек, который может ему помочь.





	Погасшее солнце Флориды

**Author's Note:**

> ворнинг: в тексте присутствует неканоничная инвалидность.
> 
> Написано для команды Cherik+Fassavoy 2018 на ЗФБ.

Эрик протолкался через студентов и посетителей туда, где он мог видеть кафедру, и прислонился к стене. Судя по расписанию, лекция началась полчаса назад и, в отличие от мини-курса «Основы генетики» в соседней аудитории, проходила совсем иначе. 

Лектор был по крайней мере в два раза моложе профессора Голдмана. Он сидел на столе под интерактивной доской и болтал ногами в воздухе. Двое лаборантов делали его работу: переключали слайды презентации, отмечали важное огоньком лазерной указки. Периодически они склонялись к его уху и тихо шептали, выглядя при этом, как советники у трона старейшины. 

Эрик, хотя и не участвовал в больших конференциях в Гейдельберге, никогда не позволял студентам его замещать. Он отвечал за все сам — до последнего переключенного слайда, до последней точки. 

Здешний лектор даже ни разу не обернулся к доске. Он рассказывал текст наизусть, шутя и жестикулируя, превращая серьезную презентацию в школьный доклад. 

Но неудивительно, что Ксавье — имя было размашисто написано маркером на доске — так себя вел. Зал его уже обожал. Молодежь смеялась над каждой его шуткой, те, что постарше — мутанты в равной степени с людьми — с интересом слушали лекцию. 

— Мы знаем, что некоторые мутации исчезают. Сильнейшие мутанты, еще недавно обладавшие невероятными способностями, теряют над ними контроль. Как это ни странно, уходят даже особенности внешности — необычная пигментация или адаптивные механизмы. 

Девушка, стоящая рядом с Эриком — судя по цвету кожи, тоже мутант, — приподнялась на цыпочки, стараясь не пропустить ни слова.

— Я слышал много историй, — продолжил Ксавье, — порой просто поразительных. У одного юноши за ночь заросли жабры. Я не поверил бы, если бы сам не трогал заросшие швы. Кто-то за неделю становится из зеленого белым, кто-то, привыкнув к неуязвимости своего тела, не может полноценно жить без быстрой регенерации. 

Статистика говорит нам, что так называемый «замолчавший икс-ген» встречается все чаще. Взгляните на картинку, — лаборантка мигнула указкой по графику, — мы исследовали мутантские семьи по всей Америке, пытаясь установить закономерность. По сравнению с прошлыми десятилетиями, мутантов сейчас почти нет. На самом деле, у многих присутствует икс-ген, но он подавлен. 

Можем ли мы это изменить? Определенно. Найти необходимое вещество, «разбудить» спящий ген. Мутантские сообщества разных университетов уже долго ведут разработки нужных лекарств. Еще несколько лет — и ген поддастся усилию человека. Или, тут уж уместнее, мутанта. 

Ксавье улыбнулся, по залу пронеслись смешки. 

— Я же в этом случае поддерживаю политику невмешательства. Наблюдать, но не касаться. Как и многие мои коллеги, я считаю, что нет необходимости идти против природы. Она дала нам то, что стало причиной восхищения и долгих исследований — ген Икс. Она забирает его у нас, но разве мы должны быть в обиде? Мы получили больше, чем могли.

Эрик обернулся. Почему никто не возмущается? Как отвратительно выступать за бесполезное ожидание и сидеть сложа руки, когда тысячи мутантов по всему миру теряют силу. Изогнутая скрепка в кармане Эрика шевельнулась и ткнула его в бок — будто напоминая, что на большее он уже не способен. 

Эрик задал бы Ксавье этот вопрос, если бы остался до конца. Но он больше не мог находиться в толпе, слушая лекцию о том, как он должен смириться, бросить все, забыть частицу себя самого. Эрик пробрался к двери, почти бегом пересек прохладные коридоры.

Он вышел во флоридский зной со странным чувством. Казалось, после часов, прошедших в созерцании ложек и кастрюль, после сотен попыток, от которых ныли не только руки, но и спина, он должен был ненавидеть любого вроде Ксавье. Но Эрик не мог чувствовать к нему ненависти. Напротив, его будоражило любопытство.

Эрик вспомнил Ксавье. Белые слаксы, синий пиджак, аккуратно уложенные волосы и глаза цвета океана — у такого профессора должен быть свой фанклуб. Забитый зал только подтверждал теорию. В подобной атмосфере можно говорить что хочешь — дети будут с восторгом слушать чепуху. 

Эрик прошел по бульвару Понсе де Леона и оказался в парке. Кампус купался в полуденном солнце. Здесь тоже хватало народу, но не так, как в аудитории, где от количества людей было нечем дышать. 

Велосипедисты в цветных шлемах проносились от спален к пляжу и от пляжа к спальням, мелькали загорелые ноги, крутящие педали. Красной и синей кожи было не сыскать — разительное отличие с тем временем, когда Эрик учился в школе. Тогда в Баден-Вюртемберг не раздевались со страстью, присущей жителям Майами, но даже по лицам — всевозможных оттенков, с жабрами, чешуей или шерстью — нельзя было не увидеть, с каким размахом природа дарила свой ген. 

Голдман, которого Эрик знал еще как приглашенного преподавателя в Гейдельберге, посоветовал Эрику найти кого-то, кто взял бы его в исследовательскую программу, выделил факторы, подавляющие мутацию. Тогда можно было бы — за круглую сумму, разумеется, — заказать лекарство, способное разбудить икс-ген. 

Эрик мечтал, что сможет снова писать ручкой по бумаге, открывать двери и готовить с помощью мутации — то, что в тринадцать лет было для него так же естественно, как дышать. Чтобы заново овладеть мелкой моторикой потребуется время, но он с радостью займется этим, если сила снова откликнется на его зов. 

Эрик прогуливался до первых сумерек, бродя под пальмами в замершей сонной духоте. Крики и смех студентов, шум машин были так далеко, что не могли отвлечь его от мыслей. Голдман предложил ему высунуть наконец нос из отеля, осмотреть Майами, съездить в Гейнсвилл. Эрик же решил, что ступит на туристические тропы только после того, как закончит дела. 

Вечером он вернулся в университет и, успев до закрытия, посмотрел план мутантского форума до конца недели. Он искал имена тех, кто занимался исследованиями. Имен было немного, свободных мест еще меньше. Иностранцев брал только один. Профессор генетики Чарльз Ксавье, институт молекулярной медицины, изучение механизмов проявления гена икс. Что и требовалось доказать. 

— Он в Коконатс. Это паб на кампусе, — сказала женщина за стойкой регистрации. Утром она выдала Эрику бейдж в обмен на его электронный билет. — Обычно мы не сообщаем личной информации, но во время форума некоторые профессора изъявляют желание быть доступными в любое время дня и ночи. 

Она нарисовала Эрику схему дорог и объяснила, где лучше свернуть, чтобы не заблудиться. 

Эрик поблагодарил и забрал бумагу. 

Остывающий асфальт привел его в самый центр студенческой жизни. Музыка тут звучала из всех автомобилей и общежитий, накладывалась друг на друга, словно борясь за право первого удара по барабанным перепонкам. Огни сверкали, превращая ночной город в карнавал. 

Чарльз Ксавье сидел у барной стойки — к Эрику спиной. Его волосы освещали разноцветные лампы. Поверх шума голосов плыла неторопливая мелодия испанской гитары. Девушка-бармен, оторвавшись от протирания стакана, не спускала с Эрика глаз.

— Вы пришли очень вовремя, чтобы пригласить меня на медленный танец.

Эрик не сразу понял, что Ксавье обращается к нему. Пройдя к стойке, Эрик сел на свободный стул. 

— Как вы узнали? Вы меня даже не видели. 

— О, я знал, — улыбнулся Ксавье. — Я же телепат. 

Он бросил на Эрика взгляд своих пронзительных, голубых глаз. Глаз, которые, казалось, видели все. 

— Профессор Ксавье...

— Можешь звать меня Чарльзом.

— Так ты прочел мысли у меня в голове? 

— Может быть, — наклонив голову набок, сказал Ксавье. — А может и нет. 

Ксавье флиртовал с ним. Эрик разрывался между злостью и стремлением поддаться очарованию — тому самому, под которое попали студенты на лекции. Ксавье явно знал и без зазрения совести использовал свои сильные стороны. 

— Тогда тебе известно, как меня зовут.

— Я предпочел бы услышать лично.

— Эрик Леншерр, профессор германистики Гейдельбергского университета.

Эрик пожал протянутую ему руку. 

— Я спрашивал себя, откуда этот акцент, — Чарльз на мгновение задержал его руку в своей. — Я поставил на хохдойч, сразу отбросив Австрию и Швейцарию, и не ошибся. 

— Ты разбираешься в акцентах.

— Я хорошо слышу звуки. 

Эрик промолчал, не зная, что на это ответить. Это тоже был флирт? 

— Так что, Чарльз, сам мутант, но не хочешь помочь своим братьям? 

— О, ты о моей лекции, — мягко сказал Чарльз. Его голос как будто раздевал. Хотя, если учесть телепатию, это могло быть больше, чем правдой. — Тебе не понравились мои выводы. Но это моя позиция, Эрик. Любой ученый скажет, что иногда лучше наблюдать, не вмешиваясь. 

— Но ты не любой ученый. Ты изучаешь больше, чем сухую теорию. Мутанты — не препараты, которые ты можешь рассматривать под микроскопом, сколько влезет.

— Тебя это тоже занимает намного больше, чем теория, друг мой. Ты один из тех, у кого есть «уснувший» ген?

Чарльз будто не замечал резких нервных движений Эрика. Он подпер голову ладонью и с видом исследователя осмотрел Эрика с макушки до пояса, ниже которого начиналась барная стойка. 

— Ты пришел сюда за помощью.

— Моя мутация начала слабеть пять лет назад. Она была очень сильной, но теперь иногда мне кажется, что ее больше нет. 

— Друг мой, мне очень жаль, — Чарльз провел рукой по столу. Нащупав ладонь Эрика, накрыл ее своей. — Чем я могу помочь тебе? Ты хочешь поучаствовать в моем проекте? Мы возьмем твою ДНК и попытаемся выявить, что стало причиной нарушения. Может быть, еще не поздно что-то сделать. 

— Ты же говорил о политике невмешательства. 

— Я от нее и не отказываюсь. Но я чувствую, как тебе это важно. 

— Спасибо.

— Так какая же у тебя мутация?

— Не притворяйся, что не прочел это в моей голове, Чарльз. Металлокинетика. 

— Потрясающе, — Чарльз снова улыбнулся.

Его улыбка — как и ласкающая ладонь — ясно говорила, что Чарльз был не против перенести отношения на несколько другой уровень, и сейчас ход был за Эриком. 

Интересно, о том, что Эрику нравится как раз такой тип мужчин, Чарльз тоже прочитал у него в голове?

Неважно. Завести курортный роман показалось неплохой идеей. Можно было бы совместить приятное с полезным.

Палец Чарльза нежно прошелся по тыльной стороне его ладони.  
Эрик поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы поцеловать эти красные, полные губы. Убрать прядь волос с виска и ощутить тепло кожи. Прикоснуться носом к нежному месту за ухом и вдохнуть запах — соль и пот, спутники долгого рабочего дня. 

Чарльз кашлянул и ослабил еще сильнее свой и так неплотно завязанный синий галстук, медленно отпустил руку Эрика. 

— И все же, твоя политика — чем она продиктована? Почему ты не хочешь помогать другим?

— Скажем так, у меня есть причины. 

— Ты просто эгоист, Чарльз. Не волнуют проблемы простых смертных, когда у тебя есть твоя телепатия, да? Сидишь на кафедре и рассуждаешь о природе мутаций, пока мутанты страдают. Даже не хочешь подняться, чтобы самому провести презентацию. 

Чарльз ничего не ответил. Он усмехнулся в недопитую кружку с пивом и положил деньги на стойку. Девушка со стаканом в руке не обратила на него никакого внимания.

— Чарльз, — спросил Эрик, — почему она на меня так смотрит?

— О, мой друг, — Чарльз повернулся. — Это не она. Это я. Я ведь слепой. 

Рука Чарльза нащупала что-то под столом — белую трость — и одним движением ее разложила. 

— Ты все еще можешь пригласить меня на танец, Эрик. Только если будешь ведущим партнером.

*** 

Уже на следующий день долговязый лаборант встретил Эрика у дверей кафедры генетики.

— Доброе утро, мистер Леншерр. Меня зовут Хэнк Маккой. Все готово. 

— Не ожидал, что будет так быстро.

Маккой провел Эрика внутрь, перед этим заставив его надеть стерильную шапочку и халат.

— Профессор написал о вас еще вчера. 

— И вы сразу побежали выполнять поручение? — не удержался Эрик.

— Но ведь это наша работа. Университет платит нам за помощь профессору Ксавье.

Эрик вспомнил их прощание с Чарльзом в Коконатс. Тот молча вышел на улицу к парковке, ловя дуновения жаркой ночи и какие-то невидимые непосвященным сигналы города. Почти сразу подъехала машина. За рулем была девушка, которая словно ждала беззвучной просьбы и, получив ее, тут же нажала на педаль газа. 

Чарльз распахнул дверь, сложил трость быстро и ловко, как танцор, собирающий гимнастическую ленту, и погрузился в низкое сидение «шевроле». Машина сорвалась с места, исчезла в тени дорог.

Маккой показал Эрику на стул, попросил закатать рукав и перетянул его руку специальным ремешком. Процедура была привычной. Эрик сдавал кровь не раз и не два — особенно раньше, после того, как потерял силу. 

Но все равно он нервничал. Тонкая игла вошла в вену — металл жужжал, как голодное насекомое. Кровь, несущая кровяные тельца с ионами железа, покидала Эрика, переходя в шприц.

Маккой несколько раз перевернул пробирку и убрал ее в штатив. 

Эрик проводил ее взглядом. Всего лишь пять миллилитров жидкости, которые, возможно, изменят его судьбу. 

***

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Эрик? 

Чарльз вышел из своего кабинета в коридор. В отличие от лаборантов, он не носил белого халата. Напротив, был одет скорее для светского приема — в серые брюки и жилет от костюма-тройки. Из этого ансамбля выбивались только закатанные до локтей рукава рубашки. Они придавали Чарльзу непринужденность вышедшего на перекур рабочего. 

— Нет головокружения?

— Нет, — сказал Эрик. — Все в порядке.

— Спасибо, что честно заполнил анкету. Не все мутанты указывают настоящие изменения сил. Некоторые преуменьшают. Хотя, в самом деле, — Чарльз безудержно рассмеялся, — проще было бы обмануть господа бога. 

— Не вижу смысла в обмане. Я пришел искать лекарство, а не рассказывать о том, чего нет. 

Чарльз с интересом взглянул на него и сложил руки на груди. Эрику практически не оставалось другого выбора, кроме как не отрываясь смотреть на мускулистые веснушчатые предплечья. 

Эрик все еще не мог осознать, как Чарльз — в том состоянии, в каком был, — мог делать свой взгляд таким живым, теплым, полным человеческого понимания. 

— Каким образом ты прочел мою анкету? 

— Всего лишь включил синтезатор голоса на компьютере. Но мог бы распечатать ее на принтере Брайля, будь необходимость. 

— Стало быть, у тебя даже больше возможностей, чем у обычного человека?

— Вроде того.

Эрик сразу понял, что пошутил неудачно. Но у них с Чарльзом, казалось, была еще одна связь помимо слов — телефонная линия, чистая от помех. Благодаря ей Эрик слышал, что Чарльз не зол.

— Ты читаешь мои мысли? 

— Я никогда не читаю мысли без разрешения, — Чарльз, проведя рукой по стене, нашел металлическую спинку сиденья и сел рядом с Эриком. — Но я считываю настроения. Вчера я услышал, что ты ищешь меня, задолго до того, как ты вошел в бар. Я чувствовал твое стремление — невероятную сосредоточенность на мне. Когда кто-то так сильно сосредоточен, телепатия работает острее, чем зрение. 

— Тебе есть с чем сравнивать? 

— Да, Эрик, да, мне есть.

Было так просто дотронуться до колена Чарльза — Эрик словно почувствовал в затылке легкий, дающий разрешение вдох. Бедро Чарльза напряглось под тонкой брючной тканью. 

Чарльз накрыл ладонь Эрика своей — уже знакомый жест. Теплые широкие пальцы погладили его собственные, вдавили в серый лен. 

— Так ты можешь пользоваться зрением других? Как ты сделал вчера с той девушкой? Получается, тебе проще, чем...

— Я могу перехватывать зрительные образы. Но я не касаюсь мыслей.

Чарльз отпустил его ладонь. Эрик понял намек и отстранился.

— Прости. 

— Все в порядке, — лицо Чарльза приняло то непроницаемое выражение, которое Эрик обычно ассоциировал со слепыми. — Только ты не во всем прав. Не слишком просто напоминать себе снова и снова о том, чего у тебя больше нет.

*** 

— Это займет пару недель, — сказал лаборант, пожимая Эрику руку. — Мы должны расшифровать всю последовательность и понять, что мешает экспрессии гена. Мы будем работать быстро, но в проекте сейчас десятки участников и многим приходилось долго ждать. Обещаем, что сделаем все возможное. 

— Пару недель? — спросил Эрик, выловив Чарльза в толпе студентов после очередной лекции. — Мой самолет в Штутгарт через неделю. Я могу поменять билет, но не думаю, что университет оплатит мне еще неделю командировки. 

— Если дело в деньгах, то ты можешь остановиться у меня.

— У тебя?

— Да, я живу во Френч Кантри Виллидж, это десять минут езды на машине отсюда. 

Чарльз подмигнул, похлопал Эрика по руке и ушел, оставив его стоять с открытым ртом. Эрик осмотрелся, пытаясь найти Чарльза, но тот был уже далеко. 

*** 

Эрик собрал в чемодан свои вещи, в том числе костюм, который здесь ни разу не надевал.

Такси подвезло его к одному из домов на Харди-роуд. Белая обшивка, проходящая по всему фасаду стеклянная оранжерея. Ровная каменная дорожка вела через газон к крыльцу. Эрик прокатил по ней чемодан — колесики тихо стучали по камням. 

— Заходи, — Чарльз открыл ему с лучезарной улыбкой. — Приехал как раз, когда обещал. Мистер пунктуальность. 

— Я же вырос в Германии.

— Значит, это не только стереотип? — Чарльз посторонился и пропустил Эрика внутрь. 

Напряжение между ними росло всю неделю. Эрик гадал, правильно ли он понимал бесчисленные намеки, но каждый раз возвращался к одной мысли — и она его сдерживала.

Вот и сейчас она напомнила о себе снова. «Он же слепой, — сказала она, — тебе нечего ждать». 

Чарльз подошел к нему вплотную — так, что даже несмотря на южный воздух, Эрика обдало жаром. 

— О, мой дорогой, — произнес Чарльз своими полными, ярко-красными губами. — Отсутствие зрения никак не помешает мне трахнуть тебя так, что ты еще долго будешь об этом вспоминать. 

Тот день Эрик почти забыл, но одновременно и запомнил поразительно четко — отдельные мгновения отпечатались у него на сетчатке, как обжигающее клеймо. Он помнил поручни, раскрытые книги с белыми листами, компьютер с подсоединенным к нему дисплеем, и везде — точки, точки, точки. Точки взрывались у него под веками и превращались в салют — салют, который пускало его лихорадочно бьющееся сердце в честь возможности испытать ранее не испытанное чувство. Эрик помнил пальцы, чувствительные и опытные, читающие как неисписанную бумагу, так и тело. Чарльз коснулся его члена, провел пальцами по шраму от обрезания и громко вздохнул. 

— Тебя это заводит, — усмехнулся Эрик сквозь дрожь в голосе. 

Вместо ответа Чарльз наклонился и взял головку члена в рот. Его язык нашел уздечку и лизнул ее, и Эрик удивился, услышав свой же собственный жалобный стон. 

Чарльз делал это лучше, чем все, с кем Эрик до него был. Отсутствие одного органа восприятия как будто во много раз усилило возможности всех остальных, настроив их на частоту, недоступную зрячим. Телепатия ощущалась пульсацией в основании затылка, и Эрик спрашивал себя, стучало ли сердце Чарльза с ней в такт. Он закрыл глаза, и когда со странным изнеможением вздрогнул в последний раз, Чарльз проглотил все, плотно обхватив член губами.

Эрик вернул ему услугу, сняв с него застиранную домашнюю футболку и стащив штаны до колен, целуя каждый открывающийся ему участок кожи — бледный, несмотря на то, что Чарльз жил в Штате Солнечного Света. Чарльз стонал и толкался бедрами навстречу ладони Эрика; уверенности, с какой он отдавался, Эрик раньше не видел никогда. 

После Чарльз достал из прикроватного столика влажные салфетки, вытерся и кинул их Эрику, а сам повернулся на бок. 

— Я, кажется, сейчас усну, — сказал он охрипшим голосом. — Хорошо, что у меня нет сегодня никаких лекций. 

— Ты все заранее просчитал. 

— Можно сказать и так. Большая часть моей жизни — расчеты. Чтобы, когда понадобится действовать, все было учтено. 

Эрик прижался к нему со спины и поцеловал за ухом. Скоро они склеются от жары и пота, но пока что Эрик не собирался выпускать его из объятий. 

— А как же телепатия? Разве она не помогает действовать молниеносно? 

— Эрик, — сказал Чарльз сонно, — я стараюсь обходиться без нее, если это возможно. Это же только симулятор, вроде синтезатора речи. По большому счету я — там, внутри — всегда один.

*** 

Эрик проснулся в пустой постели. Солнце было высоко в небе, светило сквозь занавески как безумное. Эрик оттолкнул простынь, сбившуюся в комок в изножье, и спустил ноги на пол. Вещи, сброшенные им в тот момент, когда Чарльз целовал его, были аккуратно повешены на спинку стула. 

Эрик натянул футболку и трусы. Он заметил, что по периметру комнаты на уровне его руки прибит выступающий бордюр — линия жизни, соединяющая между собой комнаты и коридор, артерии, снабжающие все уголки тела свежей кровью.

Эрик вышел, касаясь ее рукой, с волнением осознавая, что точно так же ее недавно касался Чарльз. 

Он прошел спальню для гостей, кабинет, гостиную, домашний спортзал с круглыми гантелями и беговой дорожкой у стены. 

Чарльз нашелся на кухне. Он был у плиты и переворачивал омлет в шипящем на сковороде масле, пока подключенный к колонке смартфон рассказывал ему о погоде в Джексонвилле и об уровне прибрежных волн. Босые ноги Чарльза стояли в прямоугольном пятне солнечного света. 

— Ты как раз к завтраку, — Чарльз поднял крышку кофеварки и подставил лицо под горячий пар. — Доброе утро, Эрик. Садись. 

Эрик смотрел, как легко и привычно он достает тарелки, разливает кофе и орудует кухонной лопаткой. Многие движения Чарльза были движениями зрячего человека, и это побудило Эрика осмелиться и задать вопрос.

— Когда ты потерял зрение? 

Чарльз выключил бормочущую колонку.

— Когда был подростком, — он попробовал омлет и задумчиво пожевал. — Не подгорел, насколько я могу сказать. Уверен, у него идеальный цвет.

Эрик не мог не улыбнуться. Он надеялся, что Чарльз чувствует его улыбку. 

— Это было давно? 

— Пятнадцать лет назад. Ровно столько же, сколько я успел прожить до того, как ослеп. 

— Это должно было быть очень тяжело. 

— Это и было тяжело, — Чарльз поднял голову и бросил на него свой невидящий, но острый взгляд. — Когда-нибудь я поделюсь с тобой. 

— У тебя очень красивые глаза. 

Чарльз моргнул. По его щеке потекла слеза. 

— Спасибо. 

Эрик протянул руку через стол и коснулся кожи, покрытой утренней щетиной. Влага осталась на его большом пальце, и он слизнул ее, стараясь распробовать вкус через яйцо и масло. 

— Сегодня после полудня я должен участвовать в форуме. Меня отвезет сестра. Если хочешь, можешь остаться здесь или поехать со мной. 

— Поеду с тобой. Хочу услышать лекцию.

— Но ты же слышал почти такую же. И она тебе не понравилась, — Чарльз улыбнулся сквозь слезы. 

— Все равно. Хочу услышать ее целиком.

*** 

Весь день Эрик наблюдал, с какой огромной скоростью может работать человеческий мозг. Мозг Чарльза был сложнейшей машиной, решающей несколько задач одновременно, просчитывающей то, о чем Эрик не имел никакого понятия, но сам Чарльз всегда знал заранее.

Приняв душ, он побрился, надел рубашку и брюки, завязал галстук виндзорским узлом. Отточенными жестами прошелся по себе с ног до головы — проверяя опрятность одежды, симметрию брючин, шнуровку ботинок и молнию брюк. 

Светловолосая девушка, позвонившая в дверь, поцеловала Чарльза в лоб и поправила и так идеальный узел галстука. 

— Вот так, — сказала она. — Ты, как всегда, выглядишь лучше всех. 

Она молча кивнула Эрику и подхватила Чарльза под руку. 

В тот день у Чарльза было три лекции, и все он рассказывал наизусть, а вечером в машине похвастался, что во время игры в шахматы может держать в голове всю партию, если противник озвучивает ходы. 

Ночью он читал не включая света. Эрик дремал рядом и, изредка просыпаясь, видел скользящую по белой бумаге ладонь. 

 

Говорящие часы на первом этаже озвучили полночь. 

— Чарльз, — позвал его Эрик. — Спи. 

Чарльз отложил книгу.

— Я часто забываю обо всем и читаю до утра. Книги меня увлекают — я понимаю, что еще способен фантазировать. Даже если читаю учебники. 

Эрик приподнялся и поцеловал Чарльза в шею. Он мягко касался его губами, пока Чарльз не обнял его и не подставил губы под поцелуй. Эрик удовлетворенно простонал ему в рот. 

— Если не хочешь спать, — шепотом сказал Эрик, — можем заняться сексом.

Чарльз ухмыльнулся. 

— Тебе повезло, что у меня есть все необходимое.

— Зная тебя, я никогда не поверю, что это случайность. 

Они вместе рассмеялись, ловя смех друг друга губами. 

Эрик перелез Чарльзу на колени — туда, где минуту назад лежала его книга, — и Чарльз провел по его спине долгим движением руки. Не отвлекаясь, потянулся в сторону, распечатал шуршащую упаковку и с тихим щелчком открыл какой-то пузырек. 

Член Эрика сжало горячими и скользкими тисками — Эрик зажмурился и, дыша ртом, ощущал всеми органами чувств, как Чарльз ему дрочит.

— Трахни меня, — попросил Эрик. — Пожалуйста.

Дыхание Чарльза участилось.

Эрик дотронулся до ладони, лежащей у него на щеке, и недвусмысленно передвинул ее на свой затылок. Вжал в волосы — по затылку побежали мурашки. 

— Давай. Прочти. Прочти все. 

Чарльз ответил на это низким стоном. Он толкнул Эрика на кровать, подождал, пока тот встанет на четвереньки, и накрыл его собой. Его пальцы, втолкнувшиеся внутрь, двигались нарочито грубо, именно так, как Эрик любил, и когда Чарльз заменил пальцы членом, Эрик облегченно вздохнул. 

«Ты уверен? — спросил Чарльз у него в голове. — Ты очень тесный».

«Пожалуйста».

Это было единственным, что Эрик мог чувствовать после того, как его сила ушла. Он даже не знал, есть ли металл в основании кровати, зато ощущал полно, всем своим существом, как Чарльз размашисто двигался, как вжимал его ладонью в матрас, как без церемоний зажал Эрику рот, когда тот начал стонать. 

Чарльз заснул сразу после того, как кончил. Эрик обнял его сзади и погладил по голове. Лишь сейчас он нащупал в его густых волосах место, где ничего не росло. Выпуклая плотная линия — незаметная глазу, но видимая осязанию. 

Эрик проснулся утром. Сжав зубы, перевернулся на бок. Чарльз мирно спал на животе, укрытый только полупрозрачной простынью. Эрик как раз стаскивал ее вниз, когда раздался телефонный звонок.

— Да. Да, — сон быстро пропал из голоса Чарльза. — Разумеется, мы скоро будем. 

— Кто это? — спросил Эрик, приподнявшись на локтях. 

— Готовы твои анализы. 

— Тебе сказали результат? 

— Нет, Эрик, — Чарльз отбросил простыню на кровать. — Я позвоню Рейвен. Поднимайся, мы поедем в лабораторию. 

*** 

— Профессор, вам надо на это взглянуть, — сказал Маккой, долговязый лаборант Чарльза. 

Они исчезли в кабинете. Ожидая, Эрик развлекался тем, что представлял себе, как монотонный голос Хэнка зачитывает непонятные слова: «...делеция восьмой хромосомы.., повышенное метилирование в локусах четвёртой и седьмой хромосомы.., множественные модификации гистонов хроматина в длинном плече седьмой хромосомы...»

Щелкая, работала любимая старомодная печатная машинка Чарльза. 

— Мне очень жаль, мистер Леншерр, — сказал Маккой получасом позже. — Мне очень жаль, боюсь, ничего нельзя сделать. Изменения в вашем геноме носят необратимый характер. 

Чарльз не стал предлагать Эрику слова жалости. Он взял его за плечо и отвел в сторону.

— Я видел у тебя в голове, вчера. Как ты разгромил больницу, в которой тебе впервые сказали об этом. Не нужно делать этого сейчас. 

— Я не собираюсь. Тот случай был давно, это было для меня... новостью. 

Но пальцы Эрика все равно дрожали. 

— Я покажу тебе кое-что. Здесь, — Чарльз дотронулся до виска. — Пойдем. 

В кабинете он закрыл дверь изнутри, кивнул Эрику на кресло у стола с техникой, сам сел напротив.

— Смотри. 

Чарльз потянул веки вниз, и его глаза — яркие, голубые радужки — остались у него в руках. Белые тонкие полусферы с искусным рисунком, Чарльз постучал ими друг о друга — пластик. 

Его собственные глаза были плоскими, высохшими, мутные зрачки застыли на месте, смотря в разных направлениях. 

— Фтизис, — пояснил Чарльз. — Последствия опухоли.

— Расскажи, — шепотом попросил Эрик. — Покажи мне. 

— Не знаю, знаком ли ты с феноменом, но в то время, когда повально начал появляться «уснувший» ген — двадцать лет назад — у малого количества мутантов произошел обратный эффект. Некоторые мутации развивались так быстро, что тела не успевали к ним приспособиться. У мутантов-подростков изменения происходили за считанные недели. Я был в их числе.

Эрик вспомнил: газеты с фотографиями довольных лиц, броские заголовки, вспышки зависти и мечта: надеюсь, мне тоже повезет, надеюсь, я стану еще сильнее.

Чарльз наклонился вперед и оперся руками о колени.

— Ребенком я почти не замечал телепатии. Не слышал мыслей, образов, слов. Разве что считывал настроения — мог сказать, если, пока я был в школе, моя мать ругалась с отцом. Знал, если меня хотели побить старшеклассники. Во время стандартных тестов мутации я едва набрал баллов на низший уровень.

Но что-то изменилось. Мне исполнилось тринадцать. Я вырос на пару сантиметров, голос начал грубеть, а уши начали слышать фразы, которых никто не произносил. Это было так неожиданно — не только в момент осознания — всегда, — Чарльз потряс головой. — Я не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, меня мучили боли, которые я лечил коробками обезболивающих. И потом — так же быстро, как развилась телепатия — у меня стало пропадать зрение. 

— А дальше? 

— Я перестал видеть правым глазом. Обычно потерю зрения описывают как появление слепых пятен, уменьшение поля зрения, туман, — Чарльз хмыкнул. — Ничего этого не было. Просто передо мной как будто закрылся занавес — постепенно, день за днем, он опускался, пока не стало совсем темно. 

Тогда мне, наконец, сделали МРТ. Оказалось, стремительное развитие телепатии спровоцировало развитие опухоли, которая сдавила зрительные нервы. Ее удалили, но слишком поздно: когда я проснулся после операции, я не видел больше ничего. Знаешь, что самое забавное? Последнее, что я видел перед тем, как меня увезли в операционную — комиксы о Сорвиголове. Доктор принес мне последний выпуск — сказал, что их обожает его сын. 

Эрик взял ладонь Чарльза в свою, дотронулся до лежащих в ней протезов. Они были тонкие и холодные, совершенно неживые — как раковины, очищенные от моллюсков и жемчуга. 

— Ты обещал показать мне.

Чарльз кивнул. 

И Эрик увидел. 

Вихрь мыслей — разрозненных, поначалу не слишком цельных, но быстро собирающихся в одну общую историю. 

Она началась с эмоций — таких сильных, что Эрик принял их за свои. Он чувствовал неожиданность, безнадежность, потерянность — в конце-концов ему захотелось умереть.

Потом воспоминания отделились: кто-то смотрел на них со стороны. Маленькая девочка — напуганная и одновременно намного более смелая, чем сам Эрик, оглушенный чужими чувствами. Она прошла по коридорам больницы и положила свою маленькую ладошку кому-то на плечо. Щелкнул затвор фотоаппарата — и эмульсия нарисовала на кассете «Полароида» мальчика с забинтованной головой. Он обернулся, открыл глаза и следующий кадр запечатлел их еще знакомый цвет в оправе из красных белков. 

Эрика вырвало из солнечной палаты и выбросило в чулан. Кто-то ломился в дверь, сообщая о себе равномерным стуком. Только тогда, когда стены сжало и пронизало болью — светящейся и острой, как молния — Эрик сообразил, что стучало сердце. 

Шли недели — гром становился все глуше, в чулане сгущались тени. Девочка залезла на край больничной кровати и погладила мальчика по короткому ежику на его затылке. Мальчик больше не обернулся. 

Мысли других людей приобретали четкие очертания. Все чаще до закрытой комнаты доносились конкретные слова. 

_«Зачем мы в него столько вложили. Он же теперь идиот. Не сможет даже закончить школу»._

_«Чарльз? Чарльз, ты меня слышишь? Проснись!»_

С шипением включился магнитофон. Через перебои до чулана медленно добирался сигнал радиостанции.

_"Я почитаю тебе книгу, Чарльз. Выбирай, какую сказку ты хочешь._

_"Откуда ты знаешь, что я хотела именно эту? Может, тогда ты попробуешь читать большие книги из голов взрослых?_

Многие картинки были искажены детским восприятием — волны налетали и размывали их по краю, как старую фотографию. 

Мальчик вернулся домой. Он заново научился читать и писать, но все равно откладывал грифель, чтобы брать на руки маленькую светловолосую девочку. У него выросли новые волосы — там, где до кожи не дотронулся нож. 

Теперь мальчик мог читать не только днем, но и ночью. В школе ему было так скучно, что его забрали домой. Он читал все свободное время, и каждое слово отпечатывалось в его совершенном, постоянно меняющемся мозгу несмываемыми чернилами. 

Как-то он посадил сестру в корзину велосипеда и проехал через весь Северный Салем, смотря на дорогу ее зорким взглядом и отплевываясь от длинных белокурых волос, которые ветер сдувал ему прямо в лицо. 

Когда Рейвен училась водить, Чарльз проверял у нее теорию — он так и не успел забыть своих уроков. 

На лекциях в Колумбии он знал имена педагогов еще до первой встречи, и садился всегда в первый ряд. Стук печатной машинки раздражал многих его однокурсников, но даже без нее Чарльз не жаловался — он ведь мог подождать и по памяти напечатать конспект дома. 

Как и все мутанты, он подписал бумагу, запрещающую ему пользоваться мутацией во время учебы. Но ему позволялось смотреть на рисунки и препараты — и Чарльз, на минуту заглядывая в чужие головы, забирал образы на вечное хранение у себя. 

Никто не удивился, когда Чарльз стал исследовать природу мутаций — всем было ясно, что Чарльзу не терпится узнать, почему же именно с ним природа сыграла свою шутку. Но мало кто знал, что, как бы глубоко Чарльз ни погружался, что бы ни делал, он только яснее понимал то, что понял еще в пятнадцать лет — стать жертвой мутации может кто угодно, и нет никаких путей, чтобы это можно было предвидеть и изменить.

*** 

Эрик вышел на улицу с гудением в ушах. Внутри него было пусто — ни одной мысли. Пустота резонировала и в ней много громче звучали обертоны едущих по шоссе машин. 

— Эрик, — Чарльз догнал его на мостике через озеро. — Подожди. Рейвен отвезет нас на пляж. Тебе нужно побывать у океана хоть раз до отъезда.

Чарльз вставил протезы обратно и смотрел яркими голубыми глазами. Случившееся часом назад казалось сном.

Рейвен провезла их по дамбе Рикенбакер и уже через пятнадцать минут они были на Ки Бискейне. Она остановила машину около пустынного пляжа, взяла Чарльза под руку и повела его по песку к береговой линии. 

Эрик шел чуть поодаль. Перед ним расстилался Атлантический океан, солнце было в зените, мелкие волны будто несмело набегали на берег. 

Чарльз скинул ботинки, закатал брюки и вошел в океан. Он бродил по мелководью, закапываясь пальцами ног в песок, лучи просвечивали его белую рубашку почти насквозь. 

— Почему ты позволил ей себя вести? — спросил Эрик. — Ты мог воспользоваться ее зрением.

Он подошел сзади под нежный шум векового прибоя. Ему совсем не нравился океан. 

Чарльз обернулся. 

— Потому что чем больше я смотрю, тем чаще я возвращаюсь назад. Тем тяжелее мне снова и снова заставить себя смириться. 

Эрику показалось, что он начинает понимать. Скрепка в кармане больше не двигалась под его ладонью. Может быть, когда-нибудь он сможет поверить, что так и должно быть.

Чарльз посмотрел на него своими яркими, голубыми глазами. Теперь Эрик знал, что под ними ничего нет.


End file.
